walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee (Fear)
Lee, also known as "Crazy Dog", is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a Hopi Native-American former U.S. army sniper and a high-ranking member of the Black Hat Reservation, serving as Walker's right-hand man. Pre-Apocalypse Black Hat Reservation/Iraq Not much is known about Lee's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he is probably a Hopi Native-American who grew up in the Black Hat Reservation with his tribe. When he reached adulthood, he enlisted into the U.S. Army and served as a sniper in the Iraq War, and suffered from PTSD after his service. Sometime before or after his service, he got married and the couple conceived a son, but he and his wife divorced probably owing to his PTSD conditions, and she moved out of the reservation together with their son. At the beginning of the outbreak, Lee had already been separated with his family for some time, and assumed them to be dead. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Lee is among the group of Black Hat Natives to surround Madison, Troy and the other militiamen at the outpost. "The Unveiling" Lee is among those to seize Jake and Alicia when they arrive at the Black Hat Reservation as well as when Jake returns with Ofelia and a delivery of bottled water. "Children of Wrath" Lee and Ofelia accompany Qaletaqa as he negotiates with Madison for peace between the Natives and the ranch. "Minotaur" Lee accompany Walker’s convoy as it approaches the ranch. Jake greets the convoy and shakes Walker’s hand. The ranchers warily look on as Walker waves the convoy through the gate: The Nation has officially come to live at Broke Jaw Ranch. Jake leads Walker into the pantry to discuss details of the Nation residing at the ranch. Lee butts head with Troy and he walks out after voicing his disdain for the Nation. Lee and Cooper check Nation warriors and ranchers for weapons at the entrance to a meeting tent. Lee tells Klah that he can’t bring his knife inside. Terrance walks up to Lee and pulls a gun from his hoodie. Lee spins around knocking the gun away from him. A stray bullet hits a member of the nation. Lee locks Terrance in a choke hold and nearly chokes him to death, but releases his victim when Walker steps in. Later on, Walker’s men enter Otto’s home and open fire. Troy saves Nick from Lee and gets a knife through the hand in the process. "The Diviner" Lee is at a meeting with Madison and Walker as they tell him, Alicia, Jake and Ofelia that they will be gone for a couple of days to secure a backup water supply. In the meantime, they instruct them to enforce water rationing across the ranch. Lee releases Nick from the hotbox. Alicia brings Nick back to Otto’s house and informs him of the water rationing. Ranchers and Nation members line up at the well to collect their rations. Ofelia and Lee oversee the rationing. Alicia visits Ofelia and Lee at the adobe and suggests they devise a system to ensure that no one double-dips from the well. Ofelia refutes the charges of double-dipping and brings up a rumor that the militia is rebuilding. Ofelia orders her to control her own people. The next day, Alicia catches one of the ranchers taking a second term at the well. A Nation member calls the rancher a thief. A fight breaks out. Alicia silences the crowd and reveals that they only have six weeks of water left. Mayhem ensues. Lee shoots a gun and orders the crowd to back away from the well. Nick guards the well with his gun and is joined by other ranchers. Ofelia convinces Lee to back off. Inside the adobe, Ofelia, Lee and Klah lie in wait for the militia, ready to counterattack. Nick gives his gun to Blake and joins Alicia. Lee and Ofelia leave their weapons behind and go outside. Nick, Alicia, Ofelia, Lee and other ranchers and Nation members all join together to dig. "Brother's Keeper" Lee watches Alicia and Ofelia discuss matters privately in the mess tent while having breakfast outside in the picnic area. He is later informed of the situation regarding the horde and assumes Troy is to blame for their impending doom. He objects to arming the ranchers in order to defend the camp until Ofelia shouts for his attention while using his real name "Lee" as he walks away. He turns around and passes her the key to the armory to distribute weapons to awaiting ranchers. He helps oversee the lining of the RVs to create a wall to deter the horde and actively helps defend the wall as the zombies break through. As fellow Natives and ranchers are being attacked and killed, Lee fires upon the zombies with Cooper until he is forced to flee to the pantry. He, alongside Ofelia and Alicia, fight through a group of zombies with no guns until they make it into the pantry. Once underground, he, Alicia, and Ofelia are greeted by a group of scared, awaiting ranchers and Natives, the only people left alive at the ranch. "This Land Is Your Land" Lee, Alicia and Ofelia are trapped in the pantry with the rest of the survivors. Everyone is sweltering and short of breath, Ofelia realizes that there is something blocking the air vent. They realize they will run out of air if they don’t fix the fan. Alicia sees one of the ranchers has been bitten. Blake estimates it will take at least an hour each way to crawl through the air shaft and clear the blocked fan. Alicia calculates that they have two hours before the carbon dioxide kills everyone in the pantry. She suggests they reduce the amount of carbon dioxide by killing bitten survivors. Lee insists on strip-searching the terrified ranchers and Nation members to find out who has been bitten, but Ofelia and Alicia worry that the people won’t react well to force. Alicia calmly announces that the air vent is broken and asks bitten people to step forward to help conserve air. No one volunteers. Finally, Blake reveals his wound, prompting more people to step forward. Ofelia and Lee climb into the air shaft. The two crawl through the shaft. Ofelia tells Lee to turn feet first so that they can lower themselves down a drop. Lee gets stuck and starts to hyperventilate, as he and Ofelia search for the blockage. Ofelia helps him calm down. Lee and Ofelia sit together in the shaft. He apologizes for losing his cool, and he explains to Ofelia that he has suffered from PTSD ever since fighting in Iraq. They take a few moments for Lee to recuperate. Ofelia and Lee arrive at the fan and find an Infected lodged in the blades. Lee hoists Ofelia up so that she can kill the Infected. Lee passes out. They all fall to the ground. Ofelia shoots the Infected. The fan starts whirring, pushing air through the shaft and into the pantry. The two manage to escape and blow up the ranch's fuel reserve to destroy the horde, Walker joins Madison, Strand, Nick and Troy in rescuing Alicia from the pantry. However, they are too late to save the majority of the ranch's residents and Natives who either died in the walker attack or suffocated in the pantry. With Broke Jaw Ranch destroyed, Madison decides to return to the dam accompanied by Walker, Strand, Ofelia and Lee while Alicia goes her own way followed by Nick and Troy to ensure her safety. "El Matadero" Lee and Ofelia ride on the back of the tanker. Ofelia seems tired, woozy. She blacks out, and tumbles right off the truck. Lee yells at Strand to stop the truck. The group checks on Ofelia and spots a bite wound, reviled to have been bitten while clearing the vent. Ofelia asks for Madison’s word that she will take her to see Daniel. Madison promises. Madison's group arrives at the Bazar. She insists Ofelia play it cool and work her way in with everyone. A man checks Ofelia, who is struggling to stand, and doesn't find the bite. Meanwhile, Strand and Madison accept a lower trade rate and everyone heads inside. Lee isn't seen much afterwords, but he is shown hovering around the place and later leaves with the group to the dam, while splitting up from Nick and Troy. "Things Bad Begun" Lee and Walker decide to head north, having heard that some of their people fled north before the infection began. After saying goodbye to Madison, the two depart. "Sleigh Ride" During Nick's standoff with the Proctors, Lee unexpectedly provides him covering fire from a nearby hilltop with Walker. Lee's fire saves Nick's life and gives him the chance to destroy Gonzalez Dam. After Madison, Strand, and Alicia's boat is drawn into the flood, Lee and Walker sadly realize that they can do nothing to help and head north. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lee has killed: *Travis Manawa (Caused) *Charlene Daley (Indirectly Caused) *Terrance Shafford *Ofelia Salazar (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) *Proctor Nine *Proctor Nineteen *Several unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch residents (Zombified) *Several unnamed Black Hat Reservation residents (Zombified) *3 unnamed Proctors *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" (No Lines) *"The Unveiling" *"Children of Wrath" *"Minotaur" *"The Diviner" *"Brother's Keeper" *"This Land Is Your Land" *"El Matadero" *"Things Bad Begun" (No Lines) *"Sleigh Ride" Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Black Hat Reservation Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Mexico Category:El Bazar Category:Unknown Category:Reformed Category:Antagonists Category:Military Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Gonzalez Dam